Kaname and Yuki Afterstory
by Reamonshei
Summary: Kaname and Yuki decide to marry and have two children that they name after their parents, Haruka and Juri. But when Juri is plauged with illness there is only one person who can save her, and his decision changes the course of Vampire life. **I do not own or claim any of these characters as my own**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cross Academy was closed for good and the Kurans had gone back home. Rido Kuran was dead but another force was awakening, a baby perhaps. Yuki and Kaname were blessed with a child. A beautiful little boy. They named him Haruka. He was a happy child living freely from the hands of the collapsed senate. He could go outside without harm but always with the supervision of his father. Kaname was protective of the things he loved, like Yuki and his son. But when the second child was born Yuki got worried.

"Kaname, she's sick again…" Yuki cried out to her husband.

"I don't understand." Kaname replied to her with his calm voice.

"She cannot stay healthy for long periods of time."

"Mmm." Kaname hid his face with his hand. The Kurans had a beautiful healthy boy, but their second child couldn't have been more of a disaster. Young Juri was a pale, thin, young vampire. She couldn't stay healthy, and if she was healthy, it wasn't a very long occurrence. Juri wanted to play outside with her brother but could barely stand. Kaname was more than concerned for his child. Purebloods were always born healthy and usually stayed that way.

"Daddy, is sister going to be okay?"

Kaname smiled at his son,

"We hope so Haruka." Kaname's gentle eyes soothed his son. Yuki watched the exchange with close attention and waited for her son to go back to playing. Yuki sat next to Kaname and relaxed a bit before asking him a question,

"Do we really think she is going to get better?" Yuki asked with an uneasy tone.

"Trees start as weak little saplings, but they grow to be strong and nothing comes in their way. So yes dear."

"I love your metaphors Kaname… But i'm being serious."

Kaname sighed deeply, turning his head to look at Yuki's face,

"No… I don't think she will get better…"

"Why? What's the problem?"

"Well… She needs to be woken."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that our darling Juri is not yet a vampire, and needs to be woken by her past soul."

"And how are we supposed to know who that is?"

"I already know who it is Yuki. But if he will cooperate is the next question." Kaname watched as Yuki's bright red eyes went wide,

"Zero?"

"Yes…"

"But why?"

"Because they were meant to fall in love, so Juri was born weak so we would take her to Zero, although… Yuki?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you want to risk your daughter's life for her welfare?"

"Yes… Sadly, I do. Even if she changes the bloodline, I want her healthy so she can live a 'normal' life." Kaname sighed deeply, again covering his face with his hand. Yuki knew Kaname didn't like her answer but this is what she wanted.

"When can we take her to him?" Yuki asked with curiosity.

"Depends. When do you want her better?" Kaname answered with fear in his voice.

"I want her better now!"

"Alright, then let's go." Kaname's slender body stood up from his chair.

"Where are we going papa?" Haruka asked happily.

"Somewhere where your mother is going to protect you. The world outside our home is dangerous. So you never leave mom's side, understood?"

Haruka nodded his head with fear. Yuki gave Kaname a glare, mostly for scaring Haruka like he did. Haruka followed Yuki inside and they started packing some clothes while Kaname stood outside.

"You must remember that you owe Yuki. If you fail her, I will end your life Zero." Kaname said to the breeze of the midnight wind.

An hour later the Kurans were in the back of a small black car. Haruka sat quietly and Yuki was uneasy. Little Juri laid across Yuki's lap. Juri was silent but tears fell down her face, she was pained. Her spine ached and she had a high fever. Kaname looked at Yuki with sad eyes.

"I always end up hurting the people I love." Yuki said looking up from her daughter into the eyes of her husband. Kaname gave her a small smile,

"It's alright."

Yuki looked defeated. She knew what she wanted but she also knew what Zero wanted. He wanted her dead. But she wanted her daughter better, for better or for worse. She didn't care if Zero refused, she would do her best to persuade Zero. Haruka saw his mother's concentrated face.

"Mama, What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing dear." Yuki said gently smiling at her nervous son.

"What's going to happen to sister?" Haruka's quiet voice seemed to echo through the car. "She's going to get better."

Kaname looked over at his wife. Her sad eyes filled him with sorrow. He hated seeing her hurt, but what hurt him more was seeing his sweet daughter sick. The thought of never seeing his daughter again scared him, if she stayed with Zero, he knew Yuki would be happy, but himself on the other hand, would be so sad. It was an awful situation but if it kept Yuki happy, he really didn't care about how he felt. The slow drive put Haruka to sleep; his handsome red eyes covered by his pale eyelids.

A few hours later, sitting lazily in a car, the Kurans arrived at the decimated Cross Academy gates.

"Yuki…" Kaname gently shook her leg and woke her from her nap.

"Mmm."

"We are here."

Yuki slowly opened the car door to quickly have a gun placed against the side of her head,

"Leave… Now!" His voice as strong as it used to be.

"Never Zero…"

Haruka's quick cries of fear made Yuki slam the car door shut.

"I will kill you!"

"No you won't…" The gun flew from Zero's hand to Kaname's with one swift motion, Kaname's trench coat barely moving with his body's motion.

"I'd expect that from your kind… Kaname…" Zero's eyes grew angry.

"You are my kind and now we need your help…"

"I would never help you!" Zero's anger only grew larger.

"Zero please…" Yuki's eyes filled with tears, and her round cheeks filled with a rosey color. Dropping to her knees she let silent tears fall upon the dusty ground,

"She's so sick… And I need you to save her…" Yuki stated through small gasps. Zero's eyes narrowed looking at Yuki's delicate face with a critical eye.

"She's a pureblood, there's nothing I can do."

"Actually… All you have to do is drink her blood." Kaname's voice rang out through the night.

"Then what?" Zero's anger ceasing.

"We let fate decide…" Kaname turned his head away from Zero and looked off into the distance where the dorms sat untouched by Rido Kuran, although his presence still seemed to stay at the academy.

"Where is she?" Zero's voice breaking the silence of us all. Kaname's strong and slender body moved his way toward the side of the car, opening the door to reveal a small, weak young girl. Haruka looked at Kaname puzzled by the series of events.

"Come here darling." Yuki waved her hand at Haruka, signaling for him to come to her. His smoky black hair was quite different from both Yuki and Kaname's, although the bright red eyes remained the same. Haruka quickly hid behind Yuki, he only peered over her shoulder.

"Haruka… Introduce yourself…" Yuki said kindly to her son. Yuki glared at Zero, warning him that if he moved, she would kill him.

"I'm Haruka Kuran…" Haruka stuttered slightly. Haruka's nervous body language kept Zero and his temper at bay.

"Here." Kaname gently handed Juri to Yuki. Juri's limp body meant that she was only getting weaker.

"Juri darling… Are you okay?" Yuki's soothing voice asked her ill daughter, but Juri could barely open her eyes, yet alone speak. Tears fell down Yuki's face, her children meant the world to her, and if she lost one, Yuki didn't know what she would do with herself.

Zero walked over to Kaname's side,

"Could you give us a little while alone?"

"Of course… But if you do anything to upset her, I will kill you Zero."

Kaname got back in the car and Yuki watched as it drove away.

Zero knelt in front of Yuki, using his hand to push a long strand of hair behind her ear. Zero's silvery eyes looking gently upon Yuki and her young daughter Juri. Zero's lips pressed against Yuki's, although Yuki was caught off guard, she didn't back away, nor did she want to. Ending the kiss, Zero reached down and scooped little Juri into his large arms. Yuki looked up at him,

"From this point on she is yours, not mine…" Tears streamed down Yuki's face like rivers. Zero nodded his head in agreement,

"I will take care of her…"

Zero turned his back to Yuki, walking in the direction towards the dorms. Yuki sat silently on her knees watching Zero walk off with her baby girl.

"Zero!" Yuki jumped up and ran in front of him,

"Yuki…" Zero was a strong man, but when it came to the girl standing in front of him, his concrete walls came crashing down. Yuki eagerly pressed her lips to his, she let no fears stand in her way, for this was the man she loved but was not bound to.

"Go home Yuki… I will write you and inform you of her progress."

Yuki nodded her head slowly,

"Mommy?" Haruka tilted his head sideways at her.

"Let's go home dear." Yuki bent down and scooped up her little boy. Smiling at Zero, Yuki started walking away, leaving behind the two things she loved most.

"Mommy what about sister?" Haruka cried, reaching over Yuki's shoulder trying to reach his sister.

"This is for her, to get better…"

"Mommy no!" Haruka's cries slowly became louder. Tears streaming down the little boys face, Kaname came racing to pick them up from the dusty road. Kaname took the crying child from Yuki and placed him into the back seat of the car. Yuki glanced over her shoulder to see the small speck of black walking away from her. Kaname gave Yuki a sideways glance,

"Dear, she'll be alright…"

Yuki pressed her face into Kaname's chest, letting her tears soak his white shirt. Kaname's gentle arms wrapped around Yuki, giving her a small sense of comfort,

"Let's go home…"

Kaname held Yuki in his arms the entire ride home, and Yuki's tears never ceased. And Haruka was also a mess, his sister he loved was taken from him, and he didn't really understand why. Kaname carried Yuki inside to their bedroom, laying her gently on the satin sheets. Yuki's cheeks were red and sore from crying. Haruka was fussy and unmanageable, his anger growing within him.

"Yuki… I will be out for awhile. Hanabusa and Ruka are here to take care of you and Haruka."

Yuki nodded her head slowly on the pillow. Usually after an event that large, Kaname didn't leave right away. But after Kaname shut the door, Yuki realized he hadn't left. He locked the door and was standing lazily in front of it.

"Kaname…" Yuki's small voice broke through the desolate and dark room.

"It's my turn."

"What? Kaname your not making sense…"

Yuki watched as Kaname's red eyes, turned bright. Yuki slowly turned to her back as Kaname walked towards her. Moving her hair to one side, Yuki closed her eyes. Feeling the soft mattress lean to one side, Yuki knew what he wanted, for he hadn't had a real drink in years; he had been drinking those silly blood tablets. Yuki felt his hot breath upon her skin.

Taking a deep breath, Yuki felt his sharp fangs pierce her delicate skin. Sweet blood filled Kaname's mouth. Yuki twitched in pained, but didn't resist him. Kaname enjoyed Yuki's reaction, although he never liked seeing her pained. Finally when Kaname pulled his fangs from Yuki's neck, she sighed deeply.

"Yuki… I'm sorry…"

"No, Kaname you shouldn't be sorry, I am the one who has made you suffer…"

Tears filled Kaname's eyes, this was the first time in a long time that Kaname has cried. He wrapped his arms around his wife and cried. Yuki had never, ever seen this side of Kaname before. But to calm him down, she gently stroked his hair.

"Kaname… What's troubling you?"

"I don't know what to do anymore…" Kaname quietly said.

"Kaname, were happy and we will be happier when Juri is not ill. Just take baby steps. I know that's not something your used to, but slow down for once. Just stay here for awhile…"

Kaname took a deep breath then rolled to the other side of the bed, keeping Yuki in his arms.

"Let's just get some sleep. The sun is coming out. Do you want to go tuck in Haruka with me?" Yuki asked with a kind smile, looking up at her husband from his arms.

"Sure."

Yuki's smile brightened. Yuki unlocked the door to see Hanabusa standing at the end of the hallway.

"Long time, no see." Hanabusa said with a small wave of his hand.

"I guess it has been awhile."

"How's everyone doing?"

"Good I guess, just busy. Have you seen any of the others lately?"

"Not recently." Hanabusa said shortly.

"Well i'm going to go to Haruka's room. I will be back shortly." Yuki smiled at her friend then walked away.

"Ahh, Hanabusa." Kaname called out as he walked from the bedroom door to the long hallway.

"Yes Lord Kaname?"

"There is going to be a gala her soon and i'm giving you a job…"

"You request is my humble demand Lord."

"This is the first gala that Haruka will be going to. I also know that Juri and Zero will be there as well. Your job is to keep Haruka away from his sister…"

"Of course Kaname… But, why do you want to keep them separate?"

"Zero and Juri are meant to fall in love…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuki's eyes widened as she listened from around the corner. Although she wasn't truly angry about this, she didn't know exactly how she felt about the situation. Yuki kept walking to Haruka's room and smiled at him when she opened the door.

"Haruka darling what are you doing?"

Yuki watched as he frantically went through his dresser drawers.

"Nothing... Get out mommy…."

"Haruka… That's not how you talk to your mother."

Kaname started walking toward his frantic son but stopped suddenly when Haruka pulled a small revolver from his drawer.

"You deserve to die!" Haruka yelled in the small, brightly lit room, pointing the revolver at Yuki. Yuki's eyes went wide and Kaname stepped in front of Yuki's slender body.

"Haruka, put the gun down… Now." Kaname stayed calm on the outside but on the inside he was extremely angry.

"You can't just take my sister away from me!"

"Your mother was taken away from me for 10 years Haruka! I grew up without parents! And my daughter has been sick all her life! How do you think I feel?!" Kaname loudly stated to Haruka.

Haruka slowly lowered the revolver and his face went sad.

"I'm sorry papa…" Tears fell from his eyes.

"Can I have the revolver?" Yuki asked kindly walking up to her son and kneeling down to his level. Haruka slowly handed her the gun with shaking hands,

"Thank you sweetheart." Yuki smiled at Haruka and lightly pressed a small kiss to his forehead. But Yuki was worried about Haruka.

"Let's lie you down…"

Yuki grabbed one of Haruka's hands and walked him to his bed. Picking him up, she laid him on the bed and pulled the blankets over his shoulders.

"Have a good night's rest Haruka." Yuki stated before turning off the lights and shutting his door.

"Kaname are you alright?"

"I don't know."

"You're not making any sense… The bedroom, now with Haruka, I would really like to know what's going through your head!" Yuki yelled in anger, "Talk to me for once!"

"It's the upcoming gala…"

"What about it?!"

"Zero's patrolling…"

"And…?"

"Juri will be with him." Kaname stated flatly.

"And we have to keep Haruka and Juri separate because Zero and Juri are going to fall in love..."

Kaname looked up at Yuki in shock,

"How do you know that?"

"I'm very good at being observant of my surroundings." Yuki said putting her hands on her hips. Kaname pushed past her in anger and left the house. Yuki rolled her eyes, because she was quite fed up with Kaname's little games.

"You two doing okay?" Hanabusa asked walking around the corner.

"Did you just hear all that?"

"Every single bit of it…"

Yuki sighed deeply,

"To be quite honest with you… I have no idea."

Hanabusa nodded his head slowly,

"You should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah, if you and Ruka want to sleep there are guest bedrooms down the hall."

"Thanks, I may take you up on that."

Yuki nodded then walked down the hall to her private bedroom. This is the room where she could have some privacy and keep to herself for awhile. Kaname had his study and Yuki had her small bedroom. With a bed tucked in the corner and pictures and bookshelves everywhere else, this felt like home to Yuki.

Yuki walked over to her bedside table and rolled Artimis between her fingers. But after awhile of pacing Yuki finally laid down and went to sleep.

Kaname was walking outside, his worst fears and troubling nightmares consuming him. He knew he was torturing his family, and he knew that telling Yuki would crush her. And he knew that he didn't want to lose her again. But this secret he had was killing him, from the inside out.

"Siren… Why are you following me?"

"I apologize Lord Kaname."

"Why are you following me?"

"You never leave the house in anger, this was a new sight to me. So I followed to make sure you were okay."

"Thank you for your concern but you may return home."

"What are you hiding from everybody Kaname?" Siren's voice turned dark. She wanted information, for she protected this household.

"I have to leave and never return after the gala…"

"Why?"

"The senate is tracking my every move. Since they started back up again, they have been hovering around me and my family. I am not putting my family's life in danger."

"Then just tell Yuki…"

"I can't do that Siren."

"She would understand."

"No she wouldn't. She's protective of me. And if I were to leave telling her why, she would come with me to protect me and keep me happy. I don't want her life on my terms anymore. I want her to actually live for once."

"Like she wants you to stay for once…"

Kaname turned around to look Siren in the eyes,

"How do you know that?"

"Yuki talks to me sometimes… That was a conversation we had in the library."

"Do you agree with her? That I should stay here more?"

"Not to anger you… But yes… Haruka, his anger only grows because he is lonely. And now that his sister is gone, that anger will only grow larger. Haruka knows that he has his mother's love, now he needs to know that he has your love."

Kaname looked up at the blue sky, squinting his eyes, and letting Siren's words sink in. Kaname let out a slow sigh but looked back down at Siren

"How do I teach my son that I love him?"

"That's for you to learn…" Siren leapt up into the trees and disappeared from Kaname's view. Kaname thought for awhile until heading back in the direction of home. As Kaname neared the back porch he saw Ruka standing there waiting for him.

"Lord Kaname, is everything alright? I heard the fight earlier and wanted to know if everything is okay."

"Ruka… You worry too much, go get some sleep."

"Why are you dodging the question?" Ruka's gentle smile quickly changed with her statement.

"That's none of your concern…" Kaname answered darkly.

"Were not your pawns anymore Kaname. Now answer the question."

"Ruka…"

"Kaname were your friends! But after Cross Academy closed you pushed all of us away! Yet you still deny the truth!" Tears welled up in Ruka's eyes.

"Ruka. What do you want from me?"

"Nevermind…" Ruka walked away angry and frustrated. Kaname placed his hands in his pockets and walked through the already opened doorway. Seeing Haruka in the hallway caught him off guard,

"Haruka what are you doing up?" Kaname's voice still sounded angry.

Haruka turned his head towards his father fast, then quickly jolted up and started running down the hallway. But before Haruka could reach the end of the hallway, Kaname was already standing there. Kaname grabbed Haruka's arm and pulled him close to his chest.

"I'm not mad at you Haruka. I also wanted to apologize for my explosion earlier."

Haruka wrapped his tiny arms around his father and replied,

"I'm also sorry for pointing a gun at mommy."

"It's okay. You just need to be more careful. And I want to know… Where did you find that revolver?"

Haruka's small face backed away from his father,

"I went into mommy's private room…"

"Why?"

"I don't know. But in her bedside table was that revolver. I think she still has it though, because she was the one who took it from me in my bedroom."

"Haruka we don't go through mom's things, okay?"

Haruka nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes in the process.

"Now let's get you back to bed." Kaname gave him a beautiful slim smile. Taking Haruka's hand, Kaname walked him back to bed, and as soon as he laid him down, Haruka was asleep. Kaname turned off the light and walked to his bedroom, not his study, but the room he shared with Yuki. Noticing that she wasn't there he walked down the hall to her bedroom. Knocking on the door, he stood patiently outside Yuki's door. Listening carefully he knew she was getting out of bed and walking slowly to the door. Yuki opened the door with groggy eyes,

"Mmm Kaname… You alright?" Yuki asked with slurred words.

"Want to go to our bedroom?"

Yuki accepted by holding her arms out to Kaname. He responded by scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. Yuki smiled gently at him. Touching the side of his face with her hand she spoke,

"Whatever your not telling me… Would never make me stop loving you…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Waking up the next morning, Yuki rolled over to find that Kaname was gone, but noticing the sweet smell of pancakes in the air, she kinda knew what he was doing. Yuki pulled a small blanket over her shoulders and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Opening the door, Yuki saw Haruka running around the kitchen holding a small toy plane in his hand, Kaname was at the stove cooking pancakes and brewing homemade coffee. Walking into the kitchen, Yuki pressed a kiss to Kaname's cheek, and hugged Haruka tightly,

"Feeling better darling?" Yuki said as she ruffled Haruka's hair.

"Much better mommy!"

"And how is my husband doing?" Yuki stated raising her eyebrows.

"Better. And yourself?"

"Alright."

"You cold?" Kaname asked while pulling the blanket higher over her shoulders.

"I'm freezing actually."

Kaname walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Warmth comes from within." Kaname gave Yuki a gentle smile. Yuki smiled brightly back.

"Kaname… After breakfast, we need to talk." Yuki stated slowly: In a small state of fear. Kaname nodded his head in agreement.

Yuki had a lot on her mind. The Gala, her husband, and herself. She didn't know how to cope, nor did she even really want to try. Overall not much really phased Yuki anymore, but her husband's erratic actions started catching her off guard.

Placing a large stack of warm pancakes on the table, Kaname pulled out a chair for Yuki and Haruka. Yuki playfully pulled the plane toy from her son's small hands. Haruka followed his mother, his hands in the air trying to grab the small plane. Yuki played with Haruka before landing the plane at the table so Haruka would sit.

"Eat up Haruka." Kaname sighed as he placed some smaller pancakes on Haruka's plate. Yuki served herself and ate quickly. She really just wanted to talk to Kaname, all breakfast was doing was prolonging the process.

"Well someone ate fast." Kaname murmured in surprise. Yuki scowled slightly,

"Well, you know why…"

Kaname nodded and turned his eyes toward the door. Ruka stood triumphantly in the doorway.

"Good morning Ruka!" Yuki called out brightly. Ruka's fierce eyes glared back at Yuki's happy demeanor. Yuki turned her eyes away, pretending not to notice. Kaname glared at Ruka, and that seemed to put her back into her place at the Kuran household.

"I'll be right back Yuki…" Kaname whispered to his sheepish wife. Kaname waved a hand at Ruka as he walked through the doorway, Ruka followed close behind.

"What?" Ruka asked with a smile as they reached the end of the hall.

"What is your living hatred towards Yuki…?" Kaname replied with dark eyes.

"I… I jus… I just maybe… Love you…" Ruka stuttered under her breath. Yuki was silently listening from the kitchen door, her hearing advanced because of being a vampire. Yuki dropped to her knees in panic, Kaname was hers, and only hers. The floor started cracking under Yuki's small and delicate body.

"Mommy!" Haruka yelled in fear. Kaname from the hall heard Haruka's cries. Yuki was unconscious, lying helplessly on the floor, with the world trembling beneath her.

"Ruka! We can finish this conversation later! My wife is the one I love…" Kaname yelled before he bolted for the kitchen door.

When Kaname opened the door Haruka was frantically shaking Yuki.

"Haruka calm down. Everything is going to be alright. I promise." Kaname commented to his frantic son.

"Wake up mommy!" Haruka cried. Kaname gently touched Haruka's shoulder which gave him a sense of comfort from his father. Haruka calmed himself by sitting on the floor while Kaname picked up Yuki's limp body.

"Hanabusa and Ruka! Come here please!" Kaname half yelled. They both came into the kitchen swiftly.

"Watch after him, would you?" Kaname asked politely. Ruka nodded her head, while Hanabusa responded by saying of course.

Kaname walked again down the hall to their bedroom.

"Yuki…" He shook her lightly while lying her down.

"You know that I only have eyes for you…" His voice trailed off as he spoke to her. Yuki's eyes fluttered lightly. She took deep breaths, taking in the situation she was now in. She began to speak,

"Ruka loves… You?" She spoke softly and shyly to Kaname who was only hovering inches above her.

"Yes, but I don't love her. I love you. I have for all of my life. Ruka and I met at a gala when I was younger, way before Cross Academy was ever established. Of course being a pureblood, I had to meet everybody at the galas. We had come in contact with each other many times, but I never really liked her. Then Mom and Dad had you, and I was in love with you the day you were born. Long story short Yuki, my love for you will never change." Kaname spoke with a quick tongue.

Yuki sat up, pulling her hair over one shoulder and fiddling with it. She just wanted to process everything going on in her life at that moment. Kaname scooted closer to Yuki and started braiding her long, black hair. Yuki smiled, liking the simple attention she was getting from her husband. Yuki looked Kaname in the eyes,

"Thank you."

"Would you still like to talk?"

"Oh… No, I figure I should start learning things as I go." She sighed while speaking. Kaname finished up the braid and tied it off with a ribbon he found in his bedside drawer.

"It will be nice to have my hair out of the way for awhile. Thank you, Kaname." Yuki gave a shy smile as she stood up from the bed.

"One last thing Yuki…" Kaname stepped in front of the door before Yuki could reach it,

"Where did you get that revolver…?"


	4. UPDATE!

Yes, yes I know... I've been super slow with updating this story! I swear to you all that I will have a much longer chapter 4 out next week!

Much Love,

Rea


End file.
